


In Every Universe

by Ishxallxgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Victor loves Yuuri, Victuuri will always be endgame, Yuuri love Victor, not in this universe or the next, nothing can separate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Inspired bywartransmission'sficon the theory of multiple universes...I decided to write a fic about Victor and Yuuri discussing alternate universes where they fall in love.Or otherwise known as Yuuri's having an anxiety attack and Victor's reassuring him how much he loves him.AKA Ishy's tribute to all her favorite YoI AU's





	In Every Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts), [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts), [ADreamingSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamingSongbird/gifts), [Reiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya/gifts), [Bad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/gifts), [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/gifts), [astoryaboutwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryaboutwar/gifts), [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).



Yuuri stretched out his legs, arching his back into Victor’s chest as he settled down onto the couch, head coming to rest in the space between Victor’s neck and shoulder.  “Viten’ka.”

 

Victor stilled as Yuuri settled against him, and the pet name rolled off his tongue.  In Victor’s experience, whenever Yuuri chose to use that name, he was either in a _very_ playfully loving mood, or his demons were starting to consume him.  Considering the way Yuuri folded in on himself in his arms, Victor braced himself for what was coming next.

 

“Do you think,” Yuuri asked burying his face into Victor’s neck, “that if I had never gotten drunk that night, and asked you to be my coach, that we would still be here?  Like this?”

 

“Oh zolotse,” Victor sighed as he pulled Yuuri closer, “in every universe, in every timeline, not matter what happens, we will _always_ be victuurious in the end.”

 

Picking himself off of Victor Yuuri leveled him with an incredulous look.  “Did you just… never mind.” He said settling back down against him.  “Do you really think so?”

 

“Oh I know so, zolotse.  It wouldn’t matter if you never got drunk and approached me at Sochi, we would have just met somewhere else, either on or off the ice.”

 

Yuuri hummed against him.  “What if I never find the courage to approach you?”

 

“Then I will do it for us.” Victor replied with a kiss.  “I will chase you down with declarations of love all over Twitter!  Waxing poetic about the [angel I met on the subway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12224130).”

 

“And if I ignore or fail to see it?”

 

Victor let out a laugh as he gently brushed the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes, “well, if you fail to see or believe it, then perhaps Phichit will knock some sense into you.”

 

“He probably would.” Yuuri said relaxing a little.

 

“Perhaps in one universe we’d meet through Grindr.”

 

Yuuri pulled a face as he laced his fingers with Victor’s.  “Why in the world would I be on Grindr?”

 

Victor shrugged.  “I don’t know, Phichit?  Perhaps you’d still be a skater and Phichit felt you needed a way to relieve stress.”

 

“That does sound like something Phichit would do.  What about you?  Why are you on Grindr then?”

 

“Maybe in that universe I’m a pornstar seeking true love.”

 

Yuuri let out a laugh as he shifted to fit more comfortably against Victor.  “And you chose _Grindr_ to do that?  I mean I don’t see myself being very comfortable with that profession.  Perhaps in an attempt to get to know you without committing, I ask you to [be my sex coach](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11033310).”

 

“A proposition I would accept with open arms.” Victor said wrapping his arms around Yuuri.

 

“Mmm, and then we fall desperately in love despite my reservations and we live happily ever after.”

 

“Exactly.” Victor said with a kiss to his temple. “Maybe in another universe we'd both be Princes, [brought together due to an arranged marriage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9645131).”

 

“Oh, but at first I resent you, because I didn't want to be in an arranged marriage… I wanted to find true love on my own.”

 

“But naturally, you fall desperately in love with me.”

 

“How could I resist?” Yuuri asked pressing a series of kisses down the side of Victor's neck. “Oh, but political intrigue pulls us apart.”

 

“Oh zolotse, why must you do this to me?” Victor whined, pulling Yuuri tight against him.

 

“But our friends help us reunite?” Yuuri asked with an apologetic smile, fingers gently caressing the arm wrapped around him. “What if we were both still skaters and you offend me during our first meeting and I end up resenting you for it.”

 

Victor let out a gasp, “I would never!”

 

“Okay fine, you inadvertently offend me.” Yuuri said with a smile, “and I then dedicate my life to toppling you off your pedestal.”

 

“And when you do, we have [hate sex and you fall desperately in love with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748484).”

 

“How could I not?” Yuuri asked with a kiss.

 

“Are you feeling better, zolotse?”

 

“A little…” Yuuri mumbled, “But the doubts are still curling about inside my head.  I know it’s illogical, but I can’t seem to make them go away.”

 

“It’s okay, zolotse.  I will _always_ be here for you.  Even if I was an [avian and you were a human scientist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9576245) who was inadvertently torturing and performing experiments on me and my kind.”

 

“That’s very specific, Vitya.”

 

“I’m just saying, even in a world where avians and humans were in a never ending war, and avians were despised and spat upon by the humans, we would find each other and fall in love.”

 

“I love you, Vitya, and I hope that will never happen.”  Yuuri said with a sigh.  “What if we lived in a fairytale, where you were Prince Charming…”

  
  
“And you my cute little Cinderella?”

 

Yuuri let out a laugh, “only if your Cinderella was a baker who almost [drops a choux swan on you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9373529).”

 

“Yes, and Phichit is your fairy godperson who endeavors to push us together.”

 

“Poor Phichit, he has to put up with me in every universe.”

 

“What if we meet without Phichit’s help?  Like if I [accidentally rear ended you on my way to work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686).”

 

“Hmm,” Yuuri mused, “And then I insist on buying you a coffee because I felt bad that I stopped short which resulted in the accident.”

 

“Oh, can I be an editor in this universe?”

 

“Sure.” Yuuri said with a smile, “I suppose I could work IT or something, but why and editor?”

 

Victor shrugged.  “I don’t know, it just seems fitting.”

 

“But what if…” Yuuri said, the mirth falling from his voice, “what if we lived in a universe where we were both assassins, and I had the power to control outcome of a situation… and you… you had the power to influence people through the power of love.”

 

“I would never have to influence you though, zolotse.” Victor reassured him with a kiss pressed to his hair, “even if I had that power, my love for you would be true, pure, untainted by a silly _gift_.”

 

“But I would doubt… and [my doubts are traitorous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9409733)...” Yuuri said, his voice shaking, “I always doubt… why do I always doubt?  There is never any reason to doubt you.”

 

“Oh zolotse,” Victor said gently removing Yuuri’s glasses and pressing a kiss to the corner of his eyes, chasing away his tears.  “In every universe, no matter what, I will find you.  I will fight for you, and I will help you overcome your demons. I will love you, with everything I have.”

 

Yuuri smiled softly as Victor’s words washed over him.  “Even if you were a pirate and I was a siren who lived to sink ships?”

 

“You would never sink _my_ ship though.”

 

“No, no I suppose I wouldn’t.” Yuuri said with a laugh.  “We’d live happily together out on sea, and raise parrot babies.”

 

"Or maybe I'd be writer, and you, you a [beautiful magical selkie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308)." Victor mused.

 

"But if I was a selkie, you would steal my skin," Yuuri said with a frown, "and you'd never return it."

 

"I would return it."  Victor said defensively.

 

"Perhaps, or perhaps you'd hold onto it until I was literally dying without it."

 

"Yuuri!" Victor whined, drawing out his name, "Why?  Why must you always hurt us like this?"

 

"I don't know Vitya," Yuuri teased, "I'm not the one hiding the seal skin from my selkie boyfriend."

 

"I would return it though!  And we'll live happily ever after."

 

Yuuri hummed in agreement.  "Yes, I suppose we would.  Thank you, Vitya."

 

Victor smiled and shifted his position so he could pull Yuuri properly on top of him. "Anything for you, zolotse."

 

"Is that right," Yuuri asked with a smirk as he positioned his knees on either side of Victor and he leaned down for a kiss, "Viten'ka?"

**Author's Note:**

> Without clicking on any the links, can anyone name all the fics referenced? :P
> 
> Can you tell who my favorite author is? I mean I may or may not have referenced three of her fics. ;)


End file.
